Send Me an Angel
by Momiji-Bunny
Summary: Zechs is heartbroken when Trieze leaves him. Now he searches for someone new.


Author: Boo-Bunny   
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own Gundam Wing, and the song ÔAngelÕ is sung by Amanda Perez.  
Warning: Um, yaoi? I guess nothing really, itÕs first person POV.   
Pairing: read and see.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
A/N: This took me about an hour! 2/9/03  
  
Send Me an Angel  
  
~It's been five months since you went away  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God~  
  
Five months, it has been five months since you left me. I came home one night after work and you where gone. No note, nothing. I couldnÕt believe it, you hadnÕt even said goodbye I walked into our room, after calling your name. Everything of yours was gone, everything. I found out later that you had moved in with Lady Une, why her? I always gave you all of my love, but that wasnÕt good enough, was it? You wanted someone who would fawn over you, praise your every action. So you left, never saying anything.  
  
~God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes~  
  
Every night for a month I cried myself to sleep, begging God to send you back to me. I was so in love with you, nothing could change that. I kept seeing you though, at RelenaÕs partyÕs. My sister told me it was necessary for you to be there, but just seeing you with HER. I couldnÕt stand it, I always left the parties early, tears streaming down my face.  
  
~And I know it might sound crazy  
But after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life  
But now there is something I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
And my eyes are all out of cries~  
  
Then one evening, about three months after you left, you approached me. We where at another one of RelenaÕs parties. You asked me to take you back, you said you had made a mistake. You told me you still loved me, that you wouldnÕt leave me again. I wanted so badly to say Ôyes,Õ to tell you I wanted you back. To tell you that I missed you so much, but I couldnÕt. I couldnÕt risk you leaving again. I know you promised, but I couldnÕt risk it. I knew I wouldnÕt be able to handle it if you left me for someone else again.  
  
~God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes~  
  
So I went home, I prayed that I could get over you. That someone new would come and I could love them. I needed to move on, to forget you.   
  
~Now you had me on my knees   
Begging God please to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
And give you all my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it  
God~  
  
God, how I wanted you. My sister was so worried about me, I had lost so much weight and I wasnÕt sleeping. I still went to her parties, and for a month you continued to beg. Each time I saw you you would ask for me to take you back, oh how I wanted to take you back. I couldnÕt, you had treated me so badly. You thought that you could leave anytime you wanted to, and I would be there waiting?  
  
~God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes~  
  
So here I am, once again at one of the parties. Relena is trying to get me to eat something. She keeps pressing some kind of sandwich into my hand. I keep shaking my head, IÕm not hungry. SheÕs begging me now, she seems really worried. I think people are staring, so I take a small bite. She smiles, she is so relieved to see me eating something, why? Even with her concern I feel so lonely all of the time, IÕm all alone. And there you are, Trieze, I see you coming towards me, a determined look on your face.  
  
~Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
Oh God, send me an angel  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
Ooohhhh..~  
  
Turning away from you, I see him. HeÕs standing alone, watching the people dance. He looks like he wants to join them, but has no one to dance with. God, how heÕs beautiful. I feel myself drawn to him, and before I know it IÕm standing before him. He looks up at me and smiles.  
ÒCan I help you?Ó He asks in such a polite voice.  
IÕm speechless, all I can do is nod.  
He laughs, not cruelly, more playfully, ÒIs something wrong Mr. Marquis?Ó  
ÒUm,Ó I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts, ÒWould you like to dance?Ó  
His face lights up, and he smiles, ÒYes.Ó  
I take his hand and lead him to the dance floor, ÒMay I ask your name?Ó  
He nods as we begin dancing, ÒQuatre, Quatre Winner.Ó  
  
~The End~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Where you surprised? IÕm kind of on a QuatreXZechs kick, nearly all the fics IÕve written recently have them together. Sigh... I have so many fics I need to finish. Any helpful comments would be great!! Thanks. 


End file.
